


After Sessions

by wenjunhui1006



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjunhui1006/pseuds/wenjunhui1006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu tan complexion was stealing the scene in the photos that passers by could take a glimpse in the photographer notebook. Junhui lips weren't an exception; it seemed like they were even more plumped today. And Wonwoo's fierce gaze never fail to impressed them. A dangerous combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> english's not my first language, sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. this story is cross posted on aff

"Thank you guys, good job".

The photoshoot went smooth, loud and full of laughs just as any other Seventeen gather.

When the 13 started the photo session, the director asked for specific formations. They were expecting the same: vocal, performance and hip hop unit to be clicked together. But aside from the group pictures, the mixing were quiet interesting.

The one who caught the eye of a lot of workers in the studio however, was the trio now standing in position, waiting for the first click of the camera.

Wonwoo, Mingyu and Jun didn't took much time to caught stares and dreaming sighs from both males and females workers around them. They were, indeed, beautiful. The photographer didn't had a hard time with them. Beside the overwhelming looks, the three boys were very polite and professional. Their part of the shoot was the last and most of the members were watching, amazed - just like everyone else who stopped from time to time - at how their friends were a beautifully designed combination.

Mingyu tan complexion was stealing the scene in the photos that passers by could take a glimpse in the photographer notebook. Junhui lips weren't an exception; it seemed like they were even more plumped today. And Wonwoo's fierce gaze never fail to impressed them. A dangerous combination.

After a few more clicks and another 10 minutes, they were all dismissed and were already in the group van, heading to their dorms. Some members were going to the studio, add a few touches to their developing comeback song. They all had a good feeling about it and were working hard until it hit perfection.

The members who had the day to doze off opted to either stay in the dorm, or went out to shopping or do whatever they had in mind. Jeonghan and Dino went to the cinema. Vernon went to visit his sister alongside with Seungkwan.

Mingyu, Jun and Wonwoo, the only members left, decided to stay in the dorm and since the three of them were the only ones behind, they decided to shower and watch a movie.

The Seventeen's dorm bathroom had two showers. It had saved a precious time for them when the exhausted guys came back from practice or a hectic schedule.

The Seventeen's dorm bathroom had two showers and thank God it didn't had a mouth.

It's inevitable for them, to be honest. Besides being all close enough to not let things such as a helping hand affect their friendship, they were all young men's living together with another young men's fully aware of their growing sexual needs.

So once two of them went together for a bath and took more than 10 minutes, the members knew better than to knock on the door.

But never three.

There is always a first time for everything, though.

Jun decided to head to the shower first since Mingyu and Wonwoo were to occupied sucking their faces on the couch. Those little brats couldn't keep in their pants sometimes.

Jun always take his time showering. He is fully aware that his beautiful features came thanks to his parents but it wouldn't hurt to take a good care of it. He had his specials soaps, shampoos and all those things he titled as "things to keep Jun as Jun".

The Chinese boy is used to put some music while showering but today he couldn't help but purposely forget his phone in his bag back at his bedroom. The only music he wanted to hear was the soft grunts and moans coming from the living room.

He didn't felt like it was wrong. He had heard a lot of times. From the pair in the other room or whatever forgot to keep the voice down in the countless nights of action between his 12 members. He had been pretty noise sometimes, to be honest.

Like that time when he was so frustrated and out of his usual self that Seokmin almost begged to help. He knew how needy Seokmin could be. And they ended up helping each other in the kitchen counter twice that night.

As soon as the first droplets of cold water started to run through his body, Jun felt a electric feeling running along his spine. He was never a fan of hot showers. The cold water in his lower back always made him shiver. The thermic difference when the liquid found his hot groin always elicited a moan out of him.

It didn't took long for his music to start to play.

Mingyu whines could be heard loud and clear from where Jun now stood, hands running through his sides, slowly, seductive. If he closed his eyes he could almost visualize the scene playing in the couch. Wonwoo sated on top of Mingyu, mouth glued on the taller boy' neck, kissing the exposed gold skin. Mingyu would have his hands gripping Wonwoo's hips, pressing him against his hardening member, trying to control the need to buck his hips up, while Wonwoo would slowly start to grind him.

The noises from the pair and Jun's wild imagination didn't spare mercy to his already hardening cock. The urge to touch himself came harder than ever when Jun heard Wonwoo first loud grunt. The younger boy voice always made him fail miserably at keep his self control. Jerk off while Wonwoo practiced rap lines in the lower bunk had became a habit.

With his long fingers wrapped around his now almost fully hard length, Jun started to pump up an down in a slow pace, letting a pleasurable sigh escape through his lips when he heard a soft slurp sound coming from afar. Mingyu and Wonwoo were pretty much a regular thing, not really reaching out for other people to get rid of their needs, but that didn't stop Mingyu to give him head once. And the boy was skilled. With the remembrance of the taller soft lips wrapped around him, Jun let out a grunt while thumbing his slit, adding pressure to the head while his free hand turned off the shower. He wanted to hear the sounds more clearly, let his mind work more information so the flashes through his closed eyes would become more vivid.

Jun stepped out of the shower and leaned in beside the door. The cold tiles only made him bit his lips harder while his rock hard cock twitched when he heard Wonwoo deep voice whisper a low "fuck". Jun would give everything to ravish the slim boy. He couldn't help the quite loud moan that escaped his lips.

If that lonely foreplay let Jun panting with his head glued on the wall in front him, when a soft thud on the door aside of him entered his ears, he let out a needy grunt knowing both of his friends were right there, to his reach. But he wasn't sure he would be welcomed when they were already this draw up in each other and he was so close of his own release.

But when the door knob made the familiar creek they were used to, Jun's hands stopped and his body stiffed. It could be a bit awkward if they saw him so close, so caught up in their own desire.

But the pair didn't stopped or looked at him with annoyance. They closed the door and a naked Mingyu leaded a equally naked Wonwoo to the sink. Jun looked at them with lusted eyes, while the pair resumed to their heavy make out session. They were shameless griding each other naked bodies, while kisses full of teeth' and tongues were placed all over their upper bodies. The moans came back in no time.

What made Jun's knees weak however, what made his hand find his aching cock with so much need than before was the eyes looking at him in the most desirable way he ever saw.

Wonwoo's raw expression always left a impression. And if anyone else put an eye on that ravished, lusted and bestial gaze, they would give up the world to be in that boy's arm.

Jun could feel his eyes trying to close as desire took his control but he was forcing them open, he knew just the scene of Mingyu rubbing his thick cock all over Wonwoo and that feline look in the latter eyes could finish him.

"Come here."

The quiet but demanding voice that came out of Wonwoo's throat didn't leave room for discussion and Jun found himself willingly rushing his feet to the youngsters side.

First thing he knew he was now placed between two sweated and hot bodies. His back was pressed against Wonwoo slim chest while his naked front was all over Mingyu toned body. It was a heavenly combination.

He let his body and desires overpower the thin line that was his control. Jun was never really good in maintenance anyway.

The wave of shivers along his body came with the first time he felt long and thin fingers hold his waist, when Wonwoo hold their bodies impossible close. The younger boy' cock was resting in between Jun ass cheeks but with no signs that it would began to move anytime soon. That made the older let out a whine.

"Already whining? We didn't even started and you so wrecked".

The low and velvety voice whispered in his ears and if he wasn't being sandwiched between his two friends he would certainly fall on his knees.

He could feel two pairs of hands in his body. Wonwoo's was still on his waist while Mingyu's was on his shoulders, down to his collarbones and barely evident abs. His hands were rough, with fingertips a little calloused from all the guitar classes with Joshua. But it didn't bother the older, not at all. It just made his skin burn and quiver more.

A warm and wet tongue started to play with his earlob and at the same time Jun could feel Mingyu aligning their both dicks together.

"Hmm..."

Jun wasn't sure if he was able to talk at the moment so he just mumbled something incoherent.

Mingyu started a stroke session while leaving soft bites all over Jun's sharp jawline. The later had his hands hung loose at his sides but his fingers were almost telling his barely functional brain to move, to grab and feel everything he could. So with no second thoughts, his hands went to hold Mingyu's hips while his own made a weak and needy movement, eliciting a moan from Wonwoo, who still had his cook on Jun's buttocks.

"He's so needy, Wonwoo hyung..." Mingyu said after leave a hickey on Jun collarbone, making the boy let a out a cry. "We can do everything we want with him and he wouldn't put up a fight. Would you?" Mingyu said the last word while interlocking his long fingers in Jun blond locks and pulling hard, making the older' eyes roll to the back of his head and his hips buck again, harder this time.

"I-ahn... N-no" Jun tried to find his voice but Mingyu's hot breath in his ear wasn't allowing his head to stop spinning.

At the moment Jun was able to process everything happening with his body in a way he never did before. He was never that conscientious of his desires until now. He would never get tired of all the overwhelming sensations and he knew it was just the beginning.

"You like it rough, you little slutty? You like when Mingyu pull your hair like this, hm?" Mingyu pulled his hair again while Wonwoo, biting his neck, prodded against his tight entrance and Jun saw white. He came in thick ropes of white, cumming all over Mingyu abdomen. He lost his air for a few seconds not being able to contain the loud moan. He felt his knees giving up, his whole body convulsing. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever felt and he was untouched.

"Look at the mess you made..." Wonwoo said, with a low and disapproval tone "Clean it".

Mingyu forced his shoulders down and with his already weak and wobbly legs, soon enough Jun was down on his knees, facing Mingyu's girth. The blond's mouth watered at the sight of the thick and angry red cock pointed at him. He wanted to prove it so bad.

"Clean it". Wonwoo said again.

Jun had never tasted his own cum but it didn't tasted bad while he gave the first experimental lick against Mingyu hot skin. His hands found its way to the taller thighs, digging his nails on it. Mingyu hissed and palmed his own cock, while Jun could hear kissing sounds coming from above.

When Mingyu had nothing but his saliva on his stomach, Jun looked up just to see the way Wonwoo and Mingyu's tongues slapped against each other, a hunger and needy kiss, trying to taste every inch of what the other had to offer. Jun felt a pair of hands holding him up once again just to feel a pair of swollen lips crash against his. Wonwoo lips were bruised and the blonde could almost feel the tiny taste of blood but a kiss never was so appreciated. Another pair is lips soon was add at that open mouthed kiss and Jun let the younger boys use him as they pleased. His fingertips were burning again and he had the urge to find something to touch. He found Wonwoo.

His fingers were trembling when it first brushed against the boy's cock, but he felt the slight movement in the other boy's hips. Jun was more convinced so he thumbed the slit before wrap his hole palm in the not-that-big-but-thick cock. Wonwoo hissed and pulled his hair back, almost making him stumble. He felt a hand wrapping around his wrist, stopping any movement.

"No..." Jun cried, almost tearing up. "I want to, let me... Let me pleasure you." He said in a whisper, looking at the way his palm wrapped perfect around the swollen cock.

The hand stopping him was gone in a second and he began in a slow pace, only moving his wrist at first, enjoying the way Wonwoo's breath became wildly. His own cock was fully hard again after less than five minutes from his first orgasm.

"You like, don't you?" Mingyu was the one behind him this time, hands provocatively close to his groin. Circling, pinching, but never really touching. "You like when you see Wonwoo loose it. I bet you had even dreamed about it. Remember the last time I sucked you? You tasted so good, hyung. You were so loud, too. You're controlling yourself, right?" Mingyu finally palmed him, but ever so slight that made Jun hiss. "I can see you're biting your lips, trying to contain yourself. But I want to hear you. We want. Let us hear those needy slutty moans come out of that pretty mouth."

Jun had already losted it at the time the boys entered the room so he was more than willingly to follow every rule. He moaned ever so sexy and needy that the sound was new even to his own ears. He gave a hard tug on Wonwoo's cock and saw the boy clenching his teeth', fisting the white sink behind him.

"You're such a good boy". Wonwoo said this time, after regain a little more control. He had his hands wrapped around Jun's, controlling his pace. "So good that I think you deserve a prize What do you think, Mingyu?"

Mingyu hummed a response, being a little to caught up in humping Jun's rear to said a whole phrase.

"What do you want, then?" Wonwoo said, while unwrapping Jun's hands off of him, and taking to his own mouth, licking oh so slowly every single finger. "You can ask anything. What do you dream about?"

Jun could feel his head spinning again. Wonwoo said anything. He wanted to be fucked so bad but he knew that that was gonna happen sooner or latter. So when Jun felt his thumb being caged between Wonwoo's lips he couldn't contain the cry that he let out just by the thought of his wish.

"Suck me," Jun managed to say in a whisper. "Both of you."

Jun saw a blatantly smile creep on Wonwoo's face while he exchanged looks with Mingyu for half a second. After this, the two brunette guys were down on their knees, Wonwoo facing his cock on Mingyu facing his rear. Jun was never this nervous and excited in his whole life. He had been give head before but never from two peoples.

Two pairs of experienced hands were exploring his shaved legs and thick thighs. He was doing the best he could to keep his eyes open, trying to memorize every single emotion crossing Wonwoo's features and wishing he had an eye on his nape so he could watch as Mingyu pleasured him at the same time.

"As you wish, baobei."

Jun let out a high pitched moan when he felt the warmth of Wonwoo's tongue pressing at the slit. His hands were involuntary on the other boy's hair and he had just gave one lick. But the sensation were duplicated. Mingyu was kissing the whole extend of his inner thighs and without a warning, engulfed one his balls in his mouth, sucking at it, making porn worth pop sounds with his mouth. Wonwoo put the whole girth in his mouth without much effort, since Jun wasn't that big. The brunette was humming happily against his length, making waves of pleasure hit Jun right on the spot.

But what surprised him and made Jun almost lost consciousness was when Mingyu, without any hesitation, inserted his tongue at the rack of Jun' ass. At first Jun was taken aback. No one ever did that to him. But as soon as Mingyu found his clenching hole he had to hold into the sink to prevent not to fall. It was too much pleasure.

Wonwoo was deep throating him without reservation and Mingyu's tongue was deeper and deeper inside of him. His legs were trembling, just like the rest of his body. He was a moaning mess and would probably lost his voices for days after this, but he didn't seemed to care about anything but the two boys pleasuring him at the time.

"Ahhng, I... Oh god".

Jun was sure that the hold he had on Wonwoo's hair would leave the boy with a headache but he knew he would fall on his knees if he loosened a single bit. He was at their mercy.

The blonde boy felt a slight sting in his ass when Mingyu long digit entered him. But he was to lost to care. He was thrusting shameless into Wonwoo's mouth and could see the boy palming himself. He opened his legs a bit, trying to make it ease for Mingyu's fingers to pound into him at he felt the second digit entering.

"You're helpless". Mingyu said, spanking his butt. "You want a cock filling you up, don't you? Who do you want first? Ahn?" He felt teeth' sinking into his ass cheeks and let out a loud moan. "You're sucking my fingers so good. You must be so tight. I'm dying to pound inside of you until you passes out on top of me."

Jun was so wrecked that he didn't saw another option than started to beg. He needed to be fucked.

"P-please... Fuck me".

Wonwoo let go of his cock, now only jerking him, slowly.

"Look who's begging". Wonwoo's voice was even more deep and raspy, probably the consequence of all the deep throating.

"Please... I just... Please fuck me".

Jun was bending in the sink, exposing his rear to both of the boys, now standing beside him. His head were rested on the mirror, his hands palming himself, tears already slipping out of his eyes.

"Who do you want first?" Mingyu said, giving his ass a hard slap.

Jun never tried spanking before but if it felt like this, he would gladly donate his body.

"I... Ahnn... Both". He knew he probably wouldn't be able to handle two cocks at once but he just needed to feel full. "Just fill me up. I want your cocks inside of me, pounding into me and making me scream your names. I just want to come with you guys buried inside my ass".

He didn't knew what he was saying anymore. But he felt a hand on his waist and a low "bring him over" coming from behind him. Jun let him be guided by Wonwoo's hands until he spotted Mingyu, laying his back on the ground. Jun rushed until he was sited on top of the guy, the tip of Mingyu's cock passing the ring of nerves of his hole. He felt the sting but he was too drawn to care. He just stopped going down when he felt he didn't had any more space to try to fill, Mingyu was buried to the bone inside of him. Jun started to bounce like his life depended on it, already used to the size of the guy inside him.

"You ride him so good". Jun looked up, seeing Wonwoo standing in front of him, eyeing the scene. He was sited with his back facing Mingyu, hands on the taller thighs looking for support. Mingyu's hands were placed on his waist, helping him going up and slamming back on him.

Jun let out a broken cry when Mingyu hit his prostate. He fall limp to the side but he felt Wonwoo's hands on his shoulders, supporting him. Mingyu was snapping his hips merciless into him, abusing his sweet spot. Jun was sweating bucks, body exhausted but not fully pleasured yet.

He felt Wonwoo cock slapping into his face, then a hard slap in his right cheek.

"Fu-uc-k..." Jun said between cries.

"You're so fucking tight... You'll love him Wonwoo hyung".

Jun was looking desperately for his neglected cock trying to find his own release. But Mingyu's hands caught his arms, pinning them on his back.

"Not yet, I didn't had my turn". Wonwoo was the one who said, looking calm but with a lusted eye that betrayed his appearance.

"I'm close". Mingyu said, growling beneath Jun. He snapped his hips a couple of times more before Wonwoo took Jun by his shoulders, lifting him until he and Mingyu shifted position.

The blonde boy was now filled with another thick and pulsating cock, pounding into him with even more fury, grunts way more deeper and sexual. Wonwoo was a beast and Jun was enjoying every second of it. Jun saw Mingyu jerking off in front of him and looked at the taller with pleading eyes.

"Let me" Jun managed to said and Mingyu stepped closer so the blonde boy could wrap his limp hand around him.

Wonwoo snaps were deep and kept hitting Jun right on the spot, and he wasn't able to say anything anymore. Just moans and screams and pleads for more and faster. The boy beneath him was willing to give everything he wanted.

Mingyu came all over Jun's pale face with a loud grunt, hands involuntarily going to the bouncing boy' neck, choking him. Jun felt the air constricted in his lungs right when Wonwoo hit his sweet spot dead on and he lost it. His eyes widened, his hole clenched so hard that Wonwoo let out a scream and came inside of him, filling Jun's hole with his cum. Jun was in ecstasy, his orgasm hitting him with a whole new force. Since he was deprived of air thanks to Mingyu's hand around his neck he couldn't let out the most intense and loud moan he knew he would verbalize. In the middle of his high, he knew someone's hand was on his over sensitive cock, milking him. His body spent minutes spasming and convulsing, just like the other two boys in the room.

Jun was barely conscious when he heard a chuckle and a voice from afar saying:

"Such a good boy, baobei".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
